Who Wants to Marry Twister Rodriguez?
by Allie-Dee
Summary: Twister's the star on a reality TV show with 20 women that want to marry him...who will he choose? PG-13 to PG
1. Prologue

**Who Wants to Marry Twister Rodriguez?**  
  
Picture this:  
  
The gang's all grown up and then, randomly, a TV crew comes to Twister's apartment and chooses HIM to be the star on the new hit reality TV show...and guess what's it called? Who Wants to Marry Twister Rodriguez? Twister thinks its cheesy, but Otto and Sam want him to do it _so_ bad, so he's like...okay...I'll do it!  
  
So, there are 20 girls...including Reggie Rocket, lifelong pal that moved to New York for college and then stayed there. Secretly, Twister used to like Reggie...but she didn't. But now, mixed emotions come out of it. But guess what? 19 other FABULOUS women are after him. And when Sam and Otto start to like a contestant [the same one]; is their friendship on the rocks? Oh yeah, and Lars is trying to win Reggie's affection too. Uh-oh.  
  
Reggie's 23, Twister's 22, Otto's 22, Lars 24 [right? tell me if the age is wrong], Sam's 22...and the rest of the girls are 21-23.  
  
----  
  
If any of you go to nick.com...I'm Alliebabba! Yes sir!  
  
[Allie] 


	2. Working, Sleeping and Being a TV Star

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Rocket Power. When I do, I'll let you know as soon as I can.

---------  
  
**BEEP BEEP BEEP**  
  
"Oh da-" Twister started, but couldn't finish because he was too tired. This 22 year old boy was just out of college and he had to go to his first day of work at the Shore Shack, where his best friend Otto owned. When they were only kids, that was the place to be. And now, still it attracted many skaters in Ocean Shores. Oh yes, he did go to college. Lars, his older brother, thought it would be impossible and it kind of was. But Twister wanted to finish college and sow the world he wasn't a stupid idiot...which, actually, he was.  
  
Dragging himself out of his comfy bed, he slumped to his bathroom. His apartment wasn't big, it had a kitchen, a bathroom, a small living room and a bedroom. But, it was the best he could do. All the walls, and the ceiling were painted blue, the color of the sea. Twister loved surfing, maybe as much as Reggie. He smirked, but a sad smirk. Reggie had left for New York for college and stayed there.  
  
No one really knew it, but Twister had asked Reggie out a few months before she decided to go to New York. She said no though, not telling why. All Twister wanted was her...but it would never happen. Crap, he thought, as he jumped out of the shower, drying himself off, I'm late! He ran and put on his clothes, jeans and a t-shirt and his baseball cap on his blonde hair that was really long and wavy, like all you want to do is run your hands through it. Which Twister did. Often.  
  
Twister became a playboy after Reggie rejected him. Girls flocked around him, but he never found happiness. Yeah, yeah, he did feel kind of guilty when he broke up with them and walked away and then they screamed, TWISTER! with tears rolling down their cheeks, but he didn't want to be the one who was rejected. _He_ wanted to reject _them_. And he was going out with a girl right now. Her name was Samantha. Samantha was a sexy beast. Seriously. She was shorter than Twister, really short, but like a cute little girl. Her long blonde hair made her even more hard to resist. She was one of those, Don't dump me or I'll hurt you. So sorry Samantha, he thought to himself as he skateboarded down the boardwalk, I have to dump you.  
  
"Finally Twist!" Otto said, his eyes with fire in them.  
  
Twister glanced at the clock then retorted, "Sorry Mr. Power-Hungry, SIR. I was 2 minutes late!"  
  
Yes, Otto was still the aroggant boy he used to be. He had a few girlfriends, but they were usually gone the next day by his humongous bragging. And now that he owns the Shore Shack, he can torture Sam and Twister as much as he would like. Looking at Otto with stern eyes, he said, "Well, Sam was here 2 minutes EARLY."  
  
Twister looked at Sam, as if to say, Thank you SO much. Sam gave a look back saying, Well, I don't want to be here either, I'd rather be in Law School. Yeah, Sam wanted to go to Law School but he needed to get some money instead, since his mom died when he was 17 and his father passed away when he was 20. But Sam never wanted people feeling sorry for himself. The squid was actually pretty cool when he was serious. He wasn't much of a wimp when it came to real life and real choices and tough stuff.  
  
"Come on Twist, it's going to be a LONG day," Sam threw a uniform and rag at him when Otto left. Great, Twister thought sarcastically.  
  
"A vanilla milkshake!"  
  
"Two burgers, no pickles, onions, oh and can you put extra cheese on them?"  
  
"Five orders of fries! Chop chop!"  
  
"One cola to go. I'm late for my meeting!!!"  
  
"My MILKSHAKE?!"  
  
"Yo! Service PLEASE?"  
  
"Hurry UP! My friends are waiting!"  
  
"My cola? My MEETING?"  
  
It went on like this for hours, and then finally when the last customer left, and after Sam and Twister said, "Thank you! Come again!" Twister and Sam fell to the ground, then leaned on each other, wiped their brows and said, "Whew! Done!"  
  
As Twister tried to catch his breath, he heard someone say, "Thirsty?" Sam and Twister looked up and saw Hilary, the girl who also worked at the Shack. She was carrying two root beers. The exausted boys smiled at her and nodded, and took the drinks. Hilary plopped beside them on the ground. Hilary had a body like a coke bottle. She had the curves in the right places and was really pretty. Hilary had semi-dark skin, like she always had a tan and had this kind face that you can't help but smile too. Hilary had long brown hair that was usually up in a funky style, just like her funky, outgoing self. She wasn't afraid to get a sweat. Wearing a pink skirt and pink tank top she looked beautiful as ever.  
  
"Thanks." Sam said, turning bright red and then took a sip. Twist rolled his eyes. It was OBVIOUS he had a crush on her, but he was too shy to say anything. He was the exact opposite of Hil, Twister thought to himself.  
  
"Hey slackers! I want this place clean -- Oh hello Hilary, do you want to me to walk you home? Maybe we could take a little walk on the beach?" Otto suddenly changed his attitude when he was Hilary. That was a good thing, because Twister was too pooped to even hold his drink. Hearing a crinkle of a drink, he glanced over and saw Sam getting more and more red in the face. Jealous much? he thought, taking another drink.  
  
"Why, sure Otto." Hilary got up and walked out with Otto. Otto was actually outgoing and nice at the right times. Sam looked at Twister, his face turning purple.  
  
"DID YOU SEE THAT? He KNOWS I like her and then he just takes her from me! I can't believe him!!! I just can't! He knows I like Hil--"  
  
But he never got to finish his sentence. Somehow, Hilary had walked back inside without us knowing. "Uh, sorry...I needed my jacket." Twister turned around and tried hard not to laugh. Sam grinded his teeth into his bottem lip, the purple color of his face was turning a bright pink, just like Hilary's.  
  
Sam got up and reached out for Hilary's jacket that was on the chair. "Here you...OOPS!" Sam slipped on some water that was on the floor and landed face first to the ground. "Ow..." he said, and Hilary started squeaking and trying to help him up. But as he looked up, Sam could see right up Hilary's skirt. They both blushed, and then she stepped away like he was some kind of pervert; all he did was just look at the ground and hand her jacket. Twister was still trying hard not to laugh, but the whole incident was SO funny. Hilary took her jacket and then ran off. Sam sighed sadly. "I'm SUCH AN IDIOT!"  
  
"Yes you are..." Twister murmered, still drinking his icy cold root beer.  
  
Sam looked at him, his eyes looked really sad. "I'm such a fool. She's so sexy! Such a sexy beast!!!! Why would she like me, who in her eyes, I am probably just a perverted loser?"  
  
"Because, you are a good man Sam. A good man."  
  
And so, they talked until Otto came back, yelled at them, Sam gave him the evil eye and then Twister went off to his apartment and then just fell on his bed. Instant sleep.  
  
**RING RING**  
  
Twister's hand flew out under the covers and then took the phone and mumbled, "Hello?"  
  
"Twister! Hi Twist! What do you want to do today?" a familar voice said and he sat up in bed.   
  
"Samantha?" He looked at the clock. 7 o'clock. "Do you know what TIME it is?"  
  
"Yeahhh...you should be up by now."  
  
"Well I'm not and Samantha, I'm really sorry but I can't go out with anymore. It's not you, it's me." Classic, he thought, and then gave more reasons why he wasn't good enough. When he finally finished, there was silence. "Sam?"  
  
"JERRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKK!" she screamed, which made Twister to back away from the phone.  
  
**CLICK**  
  
Then she hung up. Whatever, he thought. A girlfriend should know that you don't call your boyfriend when it is 7 o'clock in the morning. What kind of idiot would do that? And he then fell back to sleep, to be awoken just a 2 and a half hours later.  
  
**Knock knock knock**  
  
"Urgh..."  
  
**Knock knock knock**  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
**BAM BAM BAM**  
  
"Fine, fine, I'm up, I'm up!" Twister looked at his clock, and it said 9:30. It was his day off! What kind of sick-minded FOOL would wake him up on TWISTER'S DAY OFF at 9:30 after SAMANTHA, his ex-girlfriend, woke him up at 7?!? Oh a dead fool, he thought and swung the door open and said, "What'dya want?!" And standing there was a woman, in her mid-30's, very pretty, and smiling.  
  
"I'm Cathy Wilson. Yes, THE Cathy Wilson. Let me in and I will tell you the deal of your life." She pushed past Twister and then sat on the coach, looking very disturbed by the dirty underwear on the floor. Twister blushed insanely, took the underwear and threw it in the bathroom, and then smiled weakly. "Well, anyway," she said in a snobby voice, "I'm Cathy, and I think that you would be perfect for the new hit reality TV show--"  
  
"Wait a second, who are you? And how did you get my address?" Twister asked, utterly confused.  
  
She gave him a blank look. "I'm CATHY? Cathy WILSON?" Twister still didn't understand, and she sighed in spite of him. "I'm the director of a TV channel, you know, LOI 10? [A/N: I don't know what that is...just don't ask!] I got your address because I picked it out a phone book. At least, those idiots I hire did." _Idiots_? Cathy started sprucing herself up, and putting make-up on. Tito would be getting BAAD waves from this lady just like I am. "So? Will you do it? You wouldn't have to work again."  
  
I just blinked. No working...nice! But wait-- "What's the TV show?"  
  
"Oh yes...the reality TV show would be...oh what's your name again?" she asked, like he was a nobody.  
  
"Twister. Twister Rodriguez. Well, acutually my real name is Maurice, but I always say Twister."  
  
"Okay, well, Twister's better. So it would be WHO WANTS TO MARRY TWISTER RODRIGUEZ? in flashing neon lights! I can see it know! Millions of people wanting to know who YOU pick to be YOUR wife!" Then Cathy started saying some mindless nonsense while Twister just sat there, shocked look on his face. _Marry?! TV show?! Never work again?!_  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT?!?!?!" Sam screamed in my ear as Twister mopped the floor at the Shack the next day. Hilary, Sam and Otto flocked around him like he was a movie star. Which he kinda _was_...sorta.  
  
Twister sighed. "You know what I said! But I don't know if I really want to do it. It's so bogus...and I don't want to get married.." Twister looked at them, who were still shocked. Finally they got out of it.  
  
"But Twist!" Hilary protested. "You'll be famous. From coast to coast on NATIONAL TV! You'll probably get to be a big movie star!"  
  
"Or better yet, there would be foxy ladies on the show!" Otto said, nudging Twister, who just looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Otto!" Sam and Hilary said at the same time. Glancing over, Twist looked at them.. They must have gotten over last night, he thought. Oh, but then when they looked at each other other's eyes, they blushed again. And, he thought, Hil seems to wearing _jeans_ today...Twist grinned.  
  
"Well, it's true." Otto said. Twister looked at him. He was just like he was back then, and then looked at Sam. Sam was the same too, except no glasses and he wasn't pudgy anymore.  
  
"It would be a great experience," Sam started, "And you wouldn't have to work for Otto anymore." Otto made a face; Hilary and Twister laughed.  
  
"I told her I'd think about it but, I guess..maybe I should?" They all nodded, and then went back to work, but you could tell they were really excited. Twister sighed and then sat a table. Should I? Everyone says that it would be a great opportinuty and all and maybe I'll meet someone. But still...Reggie...he thought, but then shook his head. I don't care about that anymore! I have to move on! And with that, he went over to the phone and dailed Cathy's number. "Hello, Cathy? It's Twister..."

----------  
  
Oo! Suprise suprise! Well, not really.  
  
So do you like it? Is it interesting?  
  
Twister: Not for me!  
  
Sam: Or me! I like Hilary...why does Otto get her?  
  
Me: You never know.  
  
Reggie: And what about me.  
  
Me: SHUT UP AND GO BACK INTO YOUR FANFICS!  
  
[Allie]


End file.
